Blood Huntress
by DangerousVisions
Summary: Bloodlust, hurt, and danger...her best friend was taken away, turning her into a monster of all sorts. And Felicity will do anything to get her deserved taste of revenge on the Salvatore brothers. Will it end in the complete destruction of Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The wind was beating hard against the hotel room window. She placed her hand on it, immersing herself in the rhythm created with the wind. Her eyes seemed to smile discreetly, but no other emotion was betrayed upon her face. Every movement she made seemed to be thought out; everything she saw had a purpose. For, Felicity Maleficent Black was far from a normal young woman. Fee, as she was called, had been roaming the planet for many years, now. Decades, centuries; perhaps. And ever since her best friend, the girl who really understood her and who had always been there for her had been taken away from her, she wanted revenge. On the fools who had taken her away, on the idiot who had gave her in and if circumstances allowed it, on the brother of the idiot. Kat and Fee had been sisters, soul sisters, which had been a secret joke from the beginning. Both girls had been born under the star sign, Gemini the Twins. The same day, same month, same year. They were born around the same time as well. Katherine Pierce...her greatest friend, the person she cared the most about...gone. The story was always too tragic to recall, but Fee knew she wanted revenge. Revenge for herself and Katherine. Fee had stayed low for several years, ever since that fateful day in 1864. But that didn't keep her from receiving her necessities. She still drank human blood- completely draining the life out of them almost thrice times a day. She needed the strength. For ever since Katherine was taken away, she had been searching. Searching for a sign, for the moment she could pounce, for the moment she found a trace of _Salvatore_. Stefan Salvatore was the one she wanted the most. Whenever she thought of him, she felt a surge of anger rush through her blood. She wanted to kill him, she would kill him. Fee was far from an "ordinary" vampire. She did things, horrid things, things that were far more painful than driving a stake through other vampires. And she would inflict her worst on Stefan and if that brother got in the way, she would have to rid him to. She remembered how close the two once were and she wasn't sure if that was the case anymore. But the older one better not try and save Stefan, otherwise it would end get quite badly for him. Fee tossed her golden curls absently behind her shoulders as the hotel phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said; her voice a far off tone, with its seductive French accent.

"You have a visitor, madam. Mr. George Smith." Fee sighed, and murmured what sounded like a witch's incantation to herself.

"Yes, send him up. Thank you," she said, putting the phone into the receiver. She grabbed her knife which she often kept with her, in case she has the need to stake. She placed in a small pouch, which she carried around constantly. There was a knock on the door and she swung it open, frowning at the small man, quivering under her beautiful, yet commanding presence.

"Well? Any news of the Salvatores. Where they are? You are sure they are in Virginia." George looked up at the woman he was forced to serve after almost being killed by her some centuries ago. He hated her, but he would dare not betray her. Truly, he might as well as be human, seeing he really didn't feel like a real vampire.

"Er...yes. I think I know the town."

"And," Fee prompted impatiently. Her green eyes flashed in warning and George didn't hesitate to give an answer.

"Mystic Falls." Fee lips curved slightly at the ends. Of course, the famous town itself. How stupid had she been, not to see it? And how stupid the boys had been to go back to the place where the most horrific of events occurred.

"I see. Are both of them there? Both Damon and Stefan?"

"Yes. There's this girl..." his voice trailed. Fee turned around sharply.

"A girl? Who?"

"Katherine...no not Katherine. But she looks exactly like Katherine. And I mean precisely. I thought it was Katherine. Anyone would."

"_C'est impossible! Non! Non_!" Fee snapped in French. She searched George's eyes for deception and found none. "_Comment t'appelle-t-elle_?"

"Er...Ella, no...Was it Lanie?" George said, crossing his fingers that Fee had asked what her name was. His French was faulty and he often had to inference when she spoke in it.

"Well we shall find out," Fee murmured, calming herself. But now curiosity was mixing with her initial anger. Who was this dead- ringer for Katherine? "How is the significant other than the fact that she looks like Katherine?"

"Well she and the Stefan boy...he's in love with her."

"Ah," Fee thought what an interesting piece of information. This girl would be vital to getting to Stefan. "So I didn't realize he demanded love for girls who look like his former lover." She laughed, but there was no warmth. "You have done well George, you may be dismissed." George left quickly, leaving Fee's scheming to herself. She turned back to the heavy rain hitting the window, feeling rather elated with satisfaction which she hadn't felt for a rather long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damon lay a hand over the window, his eyes looking, almost searching for something...something invisible. Elena was there standing near, her head cocked to one side. He crossed his eyebrows, turning to her.

"You know, you can sit down, right?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at the stiff way she was standing. "That's what the chairs are for." She smirked at him, shaking her head. Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, he was getting a strange sense of not belonging, but he couldn't finger what the problem was. Confused as he was, he walked over to a bookshelf, running his fingers over the spine. Books often reminded him of back when he was human. He read a lot, taking in knowledge. That's probably part of the reason how he had ended up here today. At least personality wise.

"What are you looking for?" Elena asked. She had taken his advice and sat down.

"Stuff, you know things that'll help me."

"Getting over Katherine's rejection? Her not being in the tomb?" He shrugged, trying not to show his gratefulness for her sincerity. "You know I am sorry about all that," she went on. "I really am."

"I know," Damon muttered. He was very preoccupied at the minute, to immerse himself in how kind she was being. "Where's Stefan?"

"Feeding. You know he hasn't fed for quite some time... I'm getting worried because it'd be a huge problem if he rejected animal blood too." Damon laughed at that. Stefan was probably the most pathetic excuse of a vampire he had ever met. Elena sighed, fingering the end of the sofa which she was sitting on. The design seemed to intrigue her. Damon smiled at that, it was funny how much she reminded him of Katherine, yet she seemed to bring out the best in him. In quite a different way than Katherine did. But then again, there was a time when Stefan could make Damon smile, laugh, _love_. Yet, that, Damon felt, was the worst mistake he had ever made. Trusting Stefan Salvatore. All of a sudden a sound perked his ears. He turned around to look at Elena, who seemed oblivious to the sound.

"Do you hear that," he whispered. Elena stared at him, extremely puzzled.

"Hear wh-"

"Shh!" Damon hissed. "Wait right here. Don't move!" Elena half nodded as he raced out of the room and down the steps. He could feel it now, another presence had entered the house and wasn't Stefan. His eyes darted from left to right, looking for the mysterious guest. When the sound died down, he shrugged, thinking the presence had left.

"Well...well," a voice sounded behind him. Before he could turn, he was knocked to the ground, he got up quickly.

"What the hell?" he said, turning to face his opponent. He gasped seeing who it was. Her golden hair, her green eyes, her perfectly rosy cheeks. It couldn't be. "Fe-Fe-Felicity?" She raised her eyebrows and a small smile played at her lips.

"Wondering if you would remember me...Damon," her French accent caressing ever word as if she was flirting. But Damon knew she was challenging. She was Katherine's best friend, so much like her and perhaps even worse.

"What do you want, Felicity?"

"To kill you."

"Simple as that. It can't be because you could have easily done that. You had the chance and the upper- hand. You still do."

"You're cleverer than I thought, Damon."

"I learned some of your tactics. I've learned them well."

"I see," she said, running her hand in her golden hair. "It's not you I want to kill, it's Stefan."

"Ha, be my guest then," Damon said lazily. He threw himself across the couch, beckoning her on the opposite chair.

"Oh, so there's no more baby brother and big brother trust- love thing anymore?"

"No, but if you really want to kill him, I'd love to help." Felicity smiled at that. Her green eyes flashed, and Damon smelt victory.

"How can I trust you?"

"Easy, let me drive the stake through him."

"I'm not staking him. I have other plans."

"Damon?" a voice called from the stairs. Elena flounced down quickly and seeing Felicity she froze.

"Oh bloody hell! George was right..." Felicity screeched staring at Elena. Elena turned her bewildered look on Damon, who returned it with a slight nod.

"Yeah, that's our Katherine. Elena this is Felicity or Fee."

"Hi," Elena said uneasily, as Fee studied her with a penetrating stare.

"Elena, give us five minutes. Important vampire duty," Damon said breaking Fee's concentration. Elena was more than happy to leave the scene as she raced upstairs.

"Katherine's twin? Impossible..." Fee was shaking in shock and confusion.

"No, far from it. But they're related somehow..." Damon's voice trailed. "Back to business, what are you going to do with Stefan?"  
"That I can't tell. But you better tell him to hide...leave...I love a chase."

"Fine, do what you want with him."

"I'd have the girl too..."

"She's useless," Damon said cautiously wording his answer. "She's human. What use will she be?"

"She's a dead ringer for my best friend," Fee said icily. Damon felt a pang of pity for Fee, but shrugged it off as quickly as it had come.

"Don't take Elena. I won't let you have her. She's innocent."

"I didn't say I was going to take her. I don't like random humans, unless ones I drink the blood from. But I do like revenge. Your little brother should beware and run away."

"That settles it," Damon said, standing up. She stood up to. They shook hands as if they were business partners and Felicity left not long after. Elena came racing down once she had left.

"Who was that? What does she want? Am I involved?"

"Sit," Damon commanded. To his surprise she did so. "Alright, I'll tell you what you have to do with it. Don't press me for any more information."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Beep! Beep! _It could have been the sound of a car outside, but the store clerk's daughter heard it coming from inside the store. She rounded the side to see a rather handsome young man fumble to grab his cell phone. Apparently that's what had let off the sound.

"Everything alright?" she asked, tossing her long golden hair over her shoulder. Stefan Salvatore's head shot up from his phone.

"Yes, thank you," he said quickly. "If you'll excuse me." He walked quickly out of the door and frowned at the text message that Damon had sent him.

_You better run...I'm telling you go and don't stay here. I mean get out of Mystic Falls. _Stefan frowned at his phone, shaking his head. Had Damon completely lost it? He was about to walk away, when he felt someone at his shoulder.

"Damon," he said, knowing that there was only one vampire, creature, _thing..._ that would ever sneak up on him like that.

"Get my text message," Damon said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you have another diabolic plan- what is it now, a trilogy?"

"Yep, I'm planning to write a series. Should be a bestseller when I'm done," Damon laughed. Stefan sighed, knowing whatever Damon was up to, it could only mean doom and catastrophe.

"But really, Damon. What have you got in mind this time?"

"Not me, someone else."

"Stop playing games, Damon. I'm more concerned with Elena's safety, than my own and you know that."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. This time, Elena's perfectly safe. You're not."

"Meaning?"

"If you drag her in, then..."

"I wasn't asking what would happen. I'm asking what is going on!"

"Oh, well that doesn't matter."

"Damon!"

"Come down, Stefan. You remember Felicity Black."

"Katherine's friend."

"Mm...Let's just say, she wants her sweet revenge."

"Sounds like you."

"But this time it's not."

"What does she want with me?"

"I don't know. Something like she wants to kill you, if we put it that way."

"Great, so what do I have to do?"

"Run away. Duh! Even Caroline could figure that one out."

"Damon..."

"You have to leave Stefan. Or you could be killed, which I wouldn't mind."

"But I can't leave Elena!"

"Dude, this whole 'I can't stay a minute away from Elena' is getting a bit old. No offense."

"I'm not leaving."

"Your loss, Stefan."

"I need to make sure-"

"-Elena's safe," Damon finished. "I know, you've said it about a billion times. But the thing is, little brother, she's safe. You're not. And it'd be great if you will stay. But being a good brother I decided to tell you that you should consider leaving."

"I won't come to the house then. Not tonight, not anymore. I'll leave if it is that bad." Damon shrugged at that, but just walked away. He had cleared his point and achieved the goal he was intended to have achieved. Damon reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his cell. He dialed the number and waited until the receiving end was answered.

"Hello?" a voice said uncertainly.

"What you asked of me is done. Now do you promise you won't harm Elena?"

"Well done, Damon. I really didn't think you hated Stefan that much," Fee's voice chimed at the other end. "And yes, keep your Katherine." Damon turned off his phone, without bothering to say good- bye. This was business and he had to keep himself in the right position. He turned back to his car, which he got in swiftly. It flew back to the mansion like a sleek, shiny bullet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The golden curl, which had been bothering her the whole day, came loose from her hairclip again. She sighed, trying to shrug off the wretched curl, as she rammed the knocker of the door. Elena opened it, quite surprised to see the girl standing there. She was that stunned that she forgot to tell her to come in, but instead stared at her, jaw dropped open. Fee's green eyes flashed and she returned Elena's stare, with a dark glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm guessing you want to see Damon..." Elena's voice trailed slightly, as she felt as if she was under an examination table with no clothes on. Fee's shoulders dropped slightly, a sigh was exhibited from her. It was strange really, Elena knew. Considering the fact that the girls were roughly the same height and perhaps the same age (or stuck at that age in Fee's case.)

"Actually, I came to see you." Elena's eyes widened. This was why Damon had told her not to leave the house or open the door for anyone until he came back.

"M-m-me," Elena stammered. Now she was embarrassed and blushed bright red, as Fee rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to kidnap you or kill you, if that's what you think," she frowned. "I'm here to ask you something." Elena nodded stepping out of the doorway to let Felicity in. With a sense of air and importance, Fee marched in, her chin up, posture composed.

"So..."

"You look like Katherine."

"So I've been told," Elena said quietly, fidgeting with a piece of her hair. She felt nervous and anxious. She wished Damon was here. Stefan too, but he had left her some strange letter saying he was leaving. Elena had cried her eyes the night before, and now she was still recovering from the shock.

"But more than that..." Fee squinted her eyes as she looked at Elena. "It's something I can't...I can't put my finger on."

"She was your best friend, wasn't she?" Felicity turned away at this question. Mentioning, her friendship with Katherine often brought memories to mind that she had forever wanted to banish. After several moments of silence she spoke.

"More than my best friend, we were star sisters. Soul sisters. Our bond was something natural and beautiful." Elena saw Fee's eyes swarming with memories and longing. She had to trust herself not to laugh, so she placed a hand over her mouth to subdue the laughter that was ringing through her ear. But Fee was a vampire and noticed this move. "Yes, surprising enough, back then, Damon used to tease and laugh about it to me. Katherine was different to him, his lover, he couldn't see past it though. It's different when she's your best friend; you feel the person's emotions more. A friend is more precious than a lover." Elena's eyebrows creased at this, already feeling ashamed of laughing at Felicity's strange way of speaking.

"Unconvinced?" Fee asked, tilting her head to one side. "Come I'll tell you, why..."

The scene that formed in Fee's head was a vivid memory and the color vibrantly flowed as she voiced the memory to Elena...

_It was the year 1312..."Don't move!" laughed the servant girl as her and her sister raced around the rose bushes, excitedly. _

_"You can't catch me!" the other one called. Behind them stood a towering palace, one that was from the Middle Ages, which it was._

_"I shall try!" cried the servant girl as she rushed to catch up with her fast moving sister. The human Felicity stepped out of the palace, her hair plaited into a golden braid, which shone beautifully in the sunlight. Her face was bright and there was a radiant smile on her lips. She was dressed in a forest green dress with golden embroidery on the wrists and the collar. She laughed at pure joy, watching the servants running around. She felt a figure at her shoulder, and she turned around, meeting the eyes of her sister, Annie. Annie was older than Felicity, yet shorter and plumper. _

_"What a beautiful day!" she announced, looking at Felicity through her friendly brown eyes. Felicity's eyes shone with laughter as she nodded with agreement. "They say, dear Fee, that Peter will ask your hand soon."_

_"Gossip," Felicity dismissed, but the thought of Peter's proposal of marriage made her insides jump with joy. _

_"But not all gossip is false."_

_"Servant gossip is..."_

_"But amongst the Ladies..."_

_"Still," Felicity sighed, already imagining her life with Peter, the magic and the excitement. _

_"Oh, Fee's wedding will be wonderful!" a new voice said. Felicity grinned as she turned to meet the eyes of her best friend, Katherine Pierce. _

_"Wouldn't it? Only we must wait until he actually proposes!" _ _laughed Felicity as she felt a slight wind, move through her braid. _

_"Speaking of your marriage, a certain Peter would like to see you." Felicity smiled at her sister and best friend, before taking off into the palace and up the spiraling stairs. The Lord's council would be over, so she spotted her own young Lord walking on the balcony. She rushed over, her skirt in both of her hands. Peter saw her coming and rushed over to her, swinging her up in his arm._

_"Ah, the sunshine of my life. My darling Fee," he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. He was regal and handsome with his own golden head to match her own. As she pulled off from the kiss for a breath of air, she sneaked a glance at his mesmerizing deep blue eyes. _

_"How was the meeting, my lord?" she asked, still up in his arms._

_"A bore, not half as exciting as you..." he grinned, putting her down and taking her hand. "Come walk with me." She accepted his escort and allowed him to take her out into the gardens. He spoke sweet words to her as he led her off the palace grounds. Felicity started to become excited as to where she was being taken...perhaps he was going to propose to her in the most romantic of places. He was leading her into the forest now and she started to become very curious. He stopped her, when they were in the dead center of the great forest. A girl appeared._

_"Have you finally come to repay me, Peter?" the girl asked. She was not tall, but she had a sense of elegance and power which wavered around her. Peter's face was all of a sudden ashamed and saddened, but he didn't say a word. instead he handed Felicity's hand over to the girl, who took it roughly. Felicity's eyes widened with fear._

_"What are you doing...Peter!" she screamed, but he was already running away. "Peter! No! No!" He had given her no note of reason, no glance to tell her he was sorry. Nothing. She turned to the girl. "Please... please. I don't know what I did..."_

_"Nothing," the girl laughed. "It was Peter you did all the work. Well enough talking...I'm hungry." She grinned ferociously and withdrew her fangs. Felicity screamed, but it was too late, the girl stabbed the fangs into her neck. Felicity kept on screaming, until she was unconscious. at that point, Katherine came racing in brandishing a knife in her hands. She stabbed the stake into the girl, making her drop Felicity and fall flat. Katherine bent low and placed Felicity's head in her lap. _

_"Oh Fee," she whispered. "It'll be alright, I'm here, and you are safe. We will just have to make some changes." Carefully she cut her wrist and placed it into her mouth. "I will regret ever letting this happen. But I have to save you." _

Elena gasped when Fee finished the story.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea. I'm sorry for laughing earlier."

"It is alright. I take the ignorance with me. It's hard to understand until I tell the whole story." Fee got up to leave.

"Before you go, Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Stefan would never mean to hurt someone like this. He never meant what happened to happen. Please...spare him."

"You heard my story and I will do anything to get my revenge. You won't get in my way, right?"

"I-"

"Do you know why I told my story to you of all people?"

"No."

"For two reasons, one being the fact that you look exactly like Katherine."

"But I'm not Katherine!" Elena cried getting annoyed that people constantly measure her to Katherine.

"That's the second reason." And with that, leaving Elena with a hanging jaw, Felicity marched out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She had been here. He felt that she had, the minute he stepped on the lawn of the mansion. How could he have trusted her? How could he have not seen that she was trying to get Elena all along? To make up for her best friend? At full speed, he raced into the doo, screaming her name.

"Elena! Elena! Please...be here...ELENA!" her name, everything about her shot colorful pictures into his mind. Elena came down the stairs giving him a strange expression. He let out the breath he had been holding. Fee was good then, she had just come perhaps to see him with business.

"Damon? Where have you been? And why are you screaming."

"Hell's riot," Damon mumbled to himself, but Elena heard and rolled her eyes. "Felicity's been here." Elena tensed slightly nodding. There was no surprise that Damon would have figured that out the minute he stepped foot on Salvatore property.

"See this is why Stefan's always yelling at me for some stupid thing or the other. Because when I say something people always do the opposite."

"Damon, she's going to hurt Stefan...kill him," Elena whispered, disregarding Damon's previous snide comment.

"He hurt her, even if it was a mistake. It doesn't matter, but we might have to leave town..." Damon's voice trailed as thoughts and ideas started to come together in his head.

"Stefan..." she bit her lip as if she was thinking. Contemplating something important.

"Feel free to go look for him, no one's stopping you. But look, I'm just trying to help you."

"I know," Elena smiled at Damon. This, whatever it was, was not what she was willing to let go of. Whatever Damon was to her. He was something more significant than just her protector. Ever since Felicity had told her story of love, Elena had started to face her own feelings toward Damon. They were leaving her confused and guilty towards Stefan. But they were there and she couldn't just disregard them. "You don't have to..."

"I wouldn't let you go anyhow," Damon sighed after several moments of silence. "To find Stefan. She said she'd leave you be. Why try and walk into danger?" That was another thing that Elena was confused about. Fee was going to find Stefan, kill him, wreck havoc on the town, but yet Elena sympathized with her. She even considered her a friend to some extent.

"She knew, you know," Elena said. "That I wasn't Katherine. She knew I was far from Katherine."

"She came to see you?"

"Yes...Damon..." Elena swallowed. She closed her eyes and Damon gave her strange look, though she couldn't see it. What was up with her?

"Elena?" Damon asked tentatively. "Are you alright?" Elena opened her eyes and they were shimmering with tears. She nodded, looking at Damon who was still regarding her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm thinking...if I asked you to do something would you do it?"

"Depends what you are asking. You know I don't do most things people tell me to do," he smirked. Elena kept her serious expression and took a deep breath.

"Will you...kiss me?" Elena asked. "Please." Damon frowned at her.

"I told you, I don't do what people tell me to do," he said. Though he would have liked to kiss her very badly. His little dark princess.

"I..." Elena didn't finish her sentence. Instead she kissed Damon and he didn't resist. It was unlike when she had kissed Stefan. His kiss was hungry, sexy, and passionate. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the kiss pull her in. Damon pulled away, studying her carefully. He smiled slightly and the disappeared, leaving Elena to her thoughts. She sighed fingering the edge of the couch as she sat on it. That kiss... she had never felt so alive when she was kissed like that. The strength and power it held in it. It had made her hungry for more, power thirsty, addicted to his scent. She felt drunk...drunk in Damon's scent. She shook her head trying to restore the normality, telling herself that it was just a kiss. And they had barely touched and there had been so much sex in just that movement with their lips. She wondered what actual sex with Damon was like. She wasn't afraid of the thoughts, but she wanted them banished all the same. She shut her eyes, remembering Fee's wise words. Maybe love was found in the person you least expect it from...just maybe...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Felicity placed the hat tightly over her golden head, as not to give herself away. George was scurrying behind her, guilt- ridden that he was taking part with her actions. Fee knew where she was going. She knew where she had to go to find Stefan. She had the scent and when Felicity picks up a scent she could find anyone. Her green eyes searched the strange runes she was standing in front of. She was in Greece, her eyes traveled quickly over the Temple of Athena, and to the right she caught sight of a familiar figure. She speedily came up to them, George at her heels.

"Any sign of him?" she asked the mysterious cloaked figure. The person pulled down their hood, grinning.

"Impressive, what gave me away?' the person asked, who appeared to be a male.

"Everything Gardner, everything," she said lightly with a flick of her china doll like hand. Gardner smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's here in Greece, from what I can track."

"Well, why didn't you go get him? You're stronger than him. You've been a vampire, before even I have. Before Katherine..."

"I know Fee. I don't need a speech of when I became _Turned. _But it's more complicated than that. The kid's pretty stupid if he listened to his older brother to run away. But he still knows we can easily catch him. I think he has a couple of powerful friends around this area. So we have to lure him out of Greece."

"Are you absolutely mental? We are this close and you want him to go somewhere else, just because he has some friends here? Listen up, whoever his friends are; I highly doubt they are as powerful as the two of us. When we're together, we're inevitable. No one can defeat us, no matter how old the vampire might be. I, for one, as you already know, have a great hand at the stake. Yes it's true I like to kill in other ways, but for vampires that haven't really done anything, I wouldn't mind staking. Save my other energy for later, if you know what I mean. I want to do my worst on little Stefan and I think it best, if I prove my strengths to him...when it's time."

"Don't underestimate other vampires. It's just about the dumbest thing you could do."

"I'm not underestimating anyone...I'm telling plain truths, from my perspective. I'm not sure which way you're looking at things."

"I'm just saying, be careful, Fee. I'll be there, right at your side, with the stake. We are very difficult to defeat, but I'm just saying, remember that this could be a difficult fight."

"Don't worry, Gardner, I believe we are well prepared for this," Felicity smiled maliciously. She took off her hat, and entwined her finger with one of her golden curls.

...Later...

The two vampires scurried quickly, at top vampire speed, but they were nimble and their movements were graceful. They reached where Stefan was staying in no time. Gardner looked up at the tall prestigious mansion. The lord of the mansion was an ages old vampire, stuck at the age of twenty- three. He was a highly looked up to figure in Greece, which surprised many, considering his "age." Stefan felt their presence enter the property, as did the lord. He looked up, from the book he was reading. He grabbed his matches and raced outside, Stefan right behind him. The darted out the door and Felicity and Gardner stepped out of the shadows.

"Stefan," Fee smiled as they turned to face each other. "How long it has been?"

"You...it's been you...it really has been you. Everyone was saying it was you, but I couldn't believe..." Stefan's face twisted in emotional pain. "It's about...Katherine..."

"Don't you dare speak her name, you bastard!" Felicity hissed, cutting him off.

"Let's try and settle this… the more adult like way," sneered the Lord, as he stepped forward. Gardner was about to advance, but Fee stuck out an arm to stop him.

"Wait," she whispered. "We don't know what he's capable of." The Lord and Stefan's extra- sensitive hearing heard exactly what Felicity had said to Gardner.

"Smart girl," the Lord grinned charmingly at Fee. Felicity smiled back, challenging her own strengths. Gardner looked at her warningly, but Fee wasn't going to back down. She was so close to what she needed. Gardner, made his attack on the Lord. The both of them latched on to each other's neck. From his pocket, Gardner drew out his stake, but the Lord was too quick for him. He had already retrieved his stake and drove it through Gardner in one crisp movement. Felicity and Stefan's eyes widened as they watched Gardner crumble to the ground as a pathetic corpse. Fee stayed stunned for several moments, not saying a word. Nor did she say a word when her amazement passed over. Instead she turned to the Lord, her eyes bloodshot with anger.

"I guess I underestimated you," Felicity said, her hand curving at her waist, where her stake was safely kept.

"Many do," the Lord smiled bowing. Felicity felt her lips curve slightly, here was her chance. She dived at him, stake in her hand, and watched him being taken by surprise. "No!" he screamed, but it was too late. She watched him collapse. Stefan groaned, as he turned to face the enemy at hand. Here was true evil, naked and unashamed. She smiled forcing, biting him, much to his surprise. She took his blood, as much to make him unconscious. With that she lifted him up, with one hand, and dashed away. Victory was at her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not anything of the Vampire Diaries. The characters and similarities of plot are all owed to the Vampire Diaries copyright.**

**Final Chapter...**

Chapter 7: Stefan opened his eyes. He felt weak and disorientated. He pulled out his arm in front of his body, hoping to stimulate a response. As he grimly had expected there was nothing. He moved himself, forcing himself to sit upwards. He knew by the feeling that there was no vervain in his system, but he had lost blood. Too much blood. His eyes were badly hurting, he was hurting all around, he felt like he was a host of some kind of parasite. When, he could trust himself, he managed to look up and through his heavy eyelids saw a blurred cellar door. It was steel, he could feel it as he placed his hand on it. He rolled over, knowing the only thing that was going to save him was human blood. He rolled over, trying to kick the door, but it was no use. He really was going to die.

Felicity heard the banging, her head snapped up and she turned to George,

"He's awake," she said, standing up. George had a fearful expression as he opened his mouth to speak,

"Maybe, we should let him be. I mean, you've done so much to him and unless he gets human blood within forty- eight hours he will die. It's your guarantee."

"I don't want a guarantee, you fool!" she hissed, baring her fangs. "I WANT REVENGE!" George shook his head and picked up the courage to glare at her full on,

"Give it up, Black," he spoke her name with disgust. "You want revenge for an accident that the boy didn't mean to do. And the person you want revenge for is a cruel, eveil- hearter, cunning woman. Listen, there is still time to free yourself. Katherine did not love anyone, not even you. But she wanted you to become like her, a person who has absolutely no humanity left. She wants people to feel the dark and not see the light. It's how she turned Damon Salvatore into a monster. And you, my dear, are even worse. The only cure for this is that girl, Elena Gilbert. She is the light, which reflected Katherine's dark. Follow the light, I implore you. You will see how important it is." Felicity quivered under the words. She remembered telling Elena the story of her life, the reason she wanted revenge on Stefan. She remembered Elena's sympathetic and earnest expression. She ran her hand through her golden curls, her eyelids closed shut over her eyes. What George said may have been true, but she was indenial. Grabbing from her pouch, the stake, the drove it straight through George without a further word. He didn't even scream or yell, he let he kill him. Felicity was overcome by the hurt, the dark, and the light, as she collapsed on the sofa, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"What he said was lies," she whispered soothing words to comfort herself. "Katherine loved you more than anyone. He wanted you to feel vulnerable..." She lay there on the sofa, murmuring to herself, when there was a bang on the door. Felicity jumped up and opened it. Facing her was the older Salvatore brother...the one she had bargained with. He had a rather grim expression on his face.

"I thought we made an agreement," he said. "You could kill Stefan, but I kept Elena. That was the deal, why did you break it?" Felicity stared at him perplexed. Damon rolled his eyes, "Stop pretending, Fee. She's gone and I know this was all your doing. You kidnapped her."

"What are you going on about? I didn't touch Elena."

"I'm afraid you're lying. Give her back and the problem is resolved. Make a fuss and you're dead. I have a good hand at the stake."

"You bloody bastard, how dare you threaten. First you accuse me of kidnapping the Gilbert girl and then you threaten to kill me. Well, as you know I'm stronger and you will be dead before I say another word." Damon smiled at her.

"Too late for that, Fee," he said, and he drove the stake through her.

"You...you..." but she was a dead corpse before she could say another word. Elena came running in and looked at Damon.

"I can't believe you helped me get Stefan. You even wanted him dead," Elena said smiling at him. Damon shrugged.

"Well let's find him," Damon mumbled as he looked around and spotted the door into the cellar. "I bet she hid him there." The both of them raced down the stairs and saw the steel door. Damon banged it down in an instant and there Stefan was. Elena's eyes widened. "He needs human blood, now," Damon announced looking at Elena. "He'll only last another two days." Elena looked at her aarm and down at Stefan and back at up at Damon. She remembered when she kissed Damon. There had been tension, magic, heat. She wouldn't get that if she cured Stefan. And she was giving her blood to Stefan, not when she longed for Damon.

"We should find someone else," Elena said. "I can't do this..."

"Elena, it won't hurt. Besides who's going to give him blood. I can't even if I wanted to." Elena shut her eyes, nodding at Damon's words. She bent down to Stefan and carefully cut her skin. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but here she was. She placed the blood in his mouth and smiled as she watched his strength being regained. Stefan sat up quickly and looked at Elena and his brother.

"Felicity?" he asked.

"Dead," Damon answered. "By courtesy of me." Stefan sighed a sigh of relief and looked at Elena.

"Go home," Elena whispered. "Rest..." Stefan placed a hand on her cheek, but did as she told him and left.

"You should go to," Damon nodded looking at her. Elena bit her lip.

"Will you kiss me, first?" Damon shook his head. "Please." He looked at her, taking in her luring stare. He gave in and kissed her. Elena felt the kiss this time, she immersed her entire prescence in the kiss. She often had to remind herself to breathe.

"This isn't right..." Damon said, coming up for air. "Well not for you, atleast. It goes by me just fine."

"I wasn't born the good girl either," she whispered and he kissed her again.


End file.
